<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Language of Flowers by DragonSaphiraReads</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22620619">Language of Flowers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSaphiraReads/pseuds/DragonSaphiraReads'>DragonSaphiraReads</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fluffuary 2020 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Royalty AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:21:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22620619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSaphiraReads/pseuds/DragonSaphiraReads</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Roman had never been that interested in the Hibiscus Festival, until a young man he’d never seen before arrived at the event and he started to think maybe it wasn’t so useless after all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fluffuary 2020 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Language of Flowers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Like listening to podfics? You can listen to this oneshot on my YT channel here https://youtu.be/zwY91O3pKG8</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Hibiscus Festival was the largest celebration in the kingdoms, held every year in late summer. Nobles and royalty from the farthest reaches of the continent would travel for days or weeks for the festival. </p><p>	Prince Roman of the Sun Kingdom stared out the window of his room, watching the carriages arrive by the dozens and nobles of all ages stream into the castle. Servants darted around like busy bees, always having another carriage to unload or another noble to escort to their room. </p><p>	He could be down there, he knew, but he wasn’t required to meet with any guests until the festival truly started the following evening. Until then, he was entitled to simply watch. </p><p>	Most of the interesting guests had already arrived days ago. He had already met with Prince Logan of the Moon Kingdom, and Prince Patton of the Earth Kingdom. He enjoyed their company - he’d known them since they were all children, so they were practically family to him. </p><p>	He knew his brother felt slightly differently about Logan, though. He’d been bragging to Roman for a month about his elaborate plan to court Logan, starting with the Hibiscus Festival. </p><p>	The courting rituals of the annual festival were renowned all over the land. The Hibiscus Festival allowed those wishing to court someone the chance to present them with a red flower, symbolizing their love. Those receiving a flower then had the week to consider their response, and on the final day they would present their potential suitors with a flower of their own. </p><p>	A pink flower in return told the suitor that they would like to have a friendly relationship with them, rather than a romantic one. Yellow meant that they weren’t ready to commit yet, but to try again the following year. Purple was an outright rejection - to see someone walking around with a bouquet of purple hibiscus was seen as a symbol of one who would never find love. </p><p>	And of course, returning a red flower to the suitor was an invitation, consent for the suitor to begin courting.  </p><p>	Roman sighed, watching the sun set and the carriages coming slower now. His birthday had been only a few months ago, and now that he was 18, he had no doubt he would be receiving countless hibiscus flowers this year now that he was of age. Patton and Logan had both received full bouquets from potential suitors the previous year, and Roman had heard murmurs of plans from many noble girls to offer him a red flower come tomorrow. </p><p>	He sighed. He would be preparing a lot of pink flowers if that was the case. But better to let them know up front than to string them along. </p><p>	The door opened behind him and he heard loud, obnoxious footsteps approaching before arms flung themselves onto his shoulders, and a chin rested beside his ear. “I knew you were hiding up here! What’re you doing, you love parties!”</p><p>	Roman sighed again, simply staring out the window at another carriage arriving. “I’ve said hello to those I wanted to see. I’ll meet everyone else at the ball tomorrow.”</p><p>	The carriage outside was small, with only a driver and two people inside. A regal looking woman with hair braided all the way down her back, and a young man dressed for a party already. </p><p>	“Who is that?” Roman mused, and his brother pushed further to get a good view out the window. </p><p>	“Oh, isn’t that that new noble family that just got super rich in the last year or two?”</p><p>	Roman glanced back at Remus then, surprised. “What? Since when do you care about anyone that wasn’t Logan?”</p><p>	“I only care cause they call her ‘The Dragon Witch’ and that’s fucking cool!” Remus defended himself, and then continued. “Plus, I heard her son is like, super fucking hot and I’m gonna see for myself.”</p><p>	Remus pushed himself away from Roman, fixing his collar before running out of the room, leaving Roman alone to watch them enter the castle and their carriage pull away. </p><p>	Dragon Witch... it was an intimidating name, but from what little he could tell, the woman fit it perfectly. It made him wonder what her son would be like. At the ball tomorrow evening, he’d be sure to seek him out first. </p><p>~</p><p>	The opening festivities were an all day affair, although there was no required attendance until the evening ball. Roman spent the majority of the day with his brother and his friends, wandering around the town and enjoying the market stalls set up specifically for the festival. </p><p>	Flower sellers were on every street corner, selling not only hibiscus flowers but all sorts of buds. Roman saw his brother eyeing every seller, and eventually Roman took pity on him and lead Logan and Patton away for a while so he could slip away and buy himself a red hibiscus. </p><p>	Before he knew it, the sun was setting and they needed to get back to the castle to change into their best outfits for the party. Roman and Remus wore similar outfits, long suitcoats with a flowing cape hanging loosely from their shoulders. Roman dressed in white, red and gold embroidery, and Remus in black, green and silver. </p><p>	“You’re gonna kill that flower if you keep that up,” Roman told Remus, noticing his brother fidgeting with the flower between his palms. Remus shot him a look.</p><p>“It’s better than nothing at all!”  Remus teased, noting Roman’s lack of a flower to give. Roman shrugged. </p><p>“I’m just barely 18, I’ve got years ahead of me to woo someone! I’m going to wait for the perfect person, not just anyone who walks by!”</p><p>“Aww, so you’re gonna be a heartbreaker, walking around with a bunch of purple hibiscus? So cruel!”</p><p>“At least I’m not putting all of my eggs into one basket. What if Logan rejects you? What’ll you do then?”</p><p>Remus shrugged, hiding his nerves behind a wonky smile. “Then I guess I’ll die alone, just like you!”</p><p>Before Roman could retaliate, there was a knock at their door and a servant entered to tell them they were needed to begin the opening ceremony. Roman gracefully sauntered out of the room, with Remus trying to push against him the entire way. </p><p>The ballroom was enormous, and filled with nobles, servants and long tables of hors d’oeuvres. At the front there was a raised stage where the royal families were waiting to enter and begin the party. </p><p>Roman and Remus had to sneak around along a servant hallway to avoid the large crowd, but they did overhear snippets of conversation from people who had stepped out of the claustrophobic ballroom. </p><p>The twins’ parents waved them inside, urging them to hurry. Roman and Remus took their place beside them, smiling over at Logan and Patton who were already there. </p><p>Soon the curtains opened, and there was applause as the King and Queen of the Sun Kingdom welcomed their guests, inviting them to drink, eat, and dance the week away, as well as participate in the annual trading of the Hibiscus flowers, provided by their local farmers. There was excited tittering that rolled through the crowd, and Roman could feel the eyes looking in his direction. He scanned the crowd, plastering a neutral, pretty smile onto his face to mask how nervous he was about this. </p><p>He had always loved the festival, back when he was a kid. It was so romantic, the exchange of flowers and the meanings of every color. As a child, he had thought that he wouldn’t care what color he received, because they were all so beautiful. </p><p>Now, though, he couldn’t help but focus on the sea of red that was scattered throughout the crowd. What was so romantic about being ambushed by people he didn’t even know, wishing for his hand in marriage?</p><p>“With that, let this celebration begin!” The King announced, and a cheer rose from the gathered nobles. The royal families left the stage and mingled with their guests. </p><p>Almost immediately, Remus pulled Logan out of the ballroom, hiding the hibiscus behind his back. Patton and Roman watched them leave, and Patton giggled at how excited Remus was. </p><p>“Aww, they would be cute together, don’t you think?” He asked, and Roman had to agree that Logan was a pretty good match for his chaotic brother. </p><p>“What about you? Are you going to give a flower to anyone?” Roman asked, and Patton blushed slightly. </p><p>“Not this year...”</p><p>Roman raised an eyebrow, curious. “But you’ve got someone in mind, then? Aw, Pat, you’ve gotta introduce me! Who is it?”</p><p>“It’s this noble boy from the Kingdom of Stars... But he’s not 18 yet, so I can’t court him this year. But next year, I will!”</p><p>Roman grabbed his friend’s arm, shaking it playfully. “Introduce me! I wanna meet him!”</p><p>Patton giggled, and he scanned the crowd for a moment before spotting him, and he ducked and dodged through the droves of people expertly. </p><p>Unlike Roman, who was starting to find that wearing a cape wasn’t the best idea in a space like this. It kept getting caught on things, and then people would run up to him and present him with a flower, causing him to spend even more time in the crowd and allowing the cycle to repeat. </p><p>Having lost Patton, and now with an armful of red Hibiscus, Roman fought his way to the nearest hallway and collapsed against the wall, blowing out a heavy breath. </p><p>	“You’re very popular, your Highness,” came a smooth voice from beside him, and Roman jumped. When he looked over, he was face to face with the young man he’d seen arriving yesterday... the son of the “Dragon Witch”.</p><p>	His skin was dark, but with light colored patches around his left eye and spreading down onto his cheek and chin. His eyes were golden brown, with the left one almost seeming to sparkle like gold. He was dressed in a similar outfit to Roman, a black suit coat with gold trimmings and a capelet around his shoulders. </p><p>	“A-Ah, well, I just turned 18, so they’ve been waiting for their chance!”</p><p>	The young man smiled, but it was guarded. “Of course! And you’re so handsome, your Highness, I would have expected a bouquet twice this size!”</p><p>	“H-Handsome?” Roman stuttered, unsure of why his heart was racing. He’d been called handsome plenty of times, but there was something about the way the word rolled off this man’s tongue that sent shivers down his spine. </p><p>	It was then he saw there was a red hibiscus in the young man’s fingers as well, being twirled lazily. </p><p>	“Perhaps it’s a waste of time given your vast selection, but if you’d allow me...” He leaned in, offering the flower to Roman. “I would be honored if I could throw my hat in the ring as well~”</p><p>	Roman blushed, taking the hibiscus quickly. “I, ah... I’ll take it into consideration... if you’ll tell me one thing.”</p><p>	The man tilted his head, a curious grin on his face. “Yes, your Highness?”</p><p>	“What’s... your name?” </p><p>	He blinked, then nodded and took a little bow. “Of course, my apologies. I am Ernest, your Highness. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”</p><p>	“Ernest...” Roman repeated, testing how it felt to say it. He found he quite liked it. “I’ll be certain to remember your name.”</p><p>	“Perhaps we could spend some time together this week, your Highness? Your kingdom is beautiful, and I have never been to the castle. And who better to reveal its intricate beauties than its prince?” </p><p>	Ernest was a charmer, and Roman knew that it was likely he was just sucking up to him to try and increase his chances at the end of the week. But Roman liked pretty words, so it was working.</p><p>	“Only if you will then tell me about your family in return. I’ve heard that your family only attained noble status a year or two ago. I’m rather curious to know how.” Roman offered, and Ernest smiled that guarded smile again. </p><p>	“Of course, I’d be glad to share our history. But perhaps... before all that, I could ask for a dance?” Ernest offered his hand, and Roman realized that while they were talking, waltz music had started to play in the ballroom. </p><p>	“I suppose I could offer you one...” Roman said, trying to be coy but feeling his heart racing. They walked back into the ballroom together, and Roman was excited to find that Ernest was an excellent dancer. They spun around together long after that first song had ended, and the prince knew he should be a proper host and dance with other potential suitors... but he found he just didn’t care enough to do so. </p><p>~</p><p>	Ernest made for fun company, as he found over the week of the festival. Every day he woke up early to spend time with him, taking him on a tour of the castle and of the town, pointing out his favorite things about the place he lived. </p><p>	In return, Ernest told him about his family. About how they had been farmers for generations, but his mother had wanted to do something to change that. In just ten years she was able to completely change how their family was run, and in the last few years she had been getting invitations to bigger events. This was the first time they had been invited to come to the Hibiscus Festival, and it was everything he had dreamed and more. </p><p>	The Dragon Witch title came from her competition, from those who wanted to destroy her reputation by insinuating she used dark magic to gain her success. It was all lies, Ernest told him, but his mother had enjoyed them, and used those rumors to inspire her appearance.  </p><p>	With every moment, Roman found himself falling even harder. On the night before the final day of the festival, Remus came into his room to find him lying on his bed, staring dreamily at the ceiling. He teased him, saying that out of the two of them, he never would have expected that Roman would be the one to fall in love with a nobody while Remus with another prince. </p><p>	Roman wasn’t bothered for once, letting Remus talk as he daydreamed. It wasn’t expected of him, no, but he wouldn’t have it any other way. </p><p>	On the final day of the festival, the party was held in the gardens of the castle. As the sun set, the exchange of flowers began. The prince would stand in front as his potential suitors lined up to receive whatever flower he had decided to give them. </p><p>	To those who had offered Patton a flower, he returned a pink hibiscus to every one of them. Roman expected nothing less - it would take a truly evil person to even have Patton consider giving a purple flower. </p><p>Remus had received a few, but he of course only offered pink and purple roses in return. When Logan stepped up, he saw that he was carrying a bouquet of all pink, with one red hibiscus in the center. </p><p>	Remus couldn’t contain his happiness when it was that red flower being offered to him, and they both collapsed to the ground as Remus tackled him in an excited hug. </p><p>	Then it was Roman’s turn, and he looked down at his bouquet of pink flowers, with one tucked away from view in the middle of it. </p><p>	He handed out the flowers slowly, but when he got to Ernest in the center of the line, he spent a moment rearranging his bouquet to retrieve that other color hidden amongst the pink. </p><p>	Ernest’s eyes widened as he stared at the flower, and Roman had to hide a smirk as he moved on, passing out the rest without much fanfare. </p><p>	“Really?” Remus whispered as Roman came back to their group. “But I thought you were--”</p><p>	“In love?” Roman asked, letting himself grin. “Maybe, maybe not. But I want to make sure that he’s not just all talk. Besides, you told me yourself his family has only really gained power in the last two years. I want to make sure that’s going to last.”</p><p>	“I hope to prove myself quickly, then.” Ernest spoke from behind them, holding up the yellow flower he’d received, and Roman turned around and smiled at him. “I’m thankful for the chance, your Highness, and I hope to rise to your standards by next summer.”</p><p>	“I look forward to it!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>